


The -Game- of Thrones - Fic

by AdaptationDecay



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Festival, Community: BadBang, Deliberate Badfic, Filk, I Apologize For Shitting Up the Game Of Thrones Tag, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from the Game Of Game Of Thrones AU Expansion Pack where you can play as Lord Castamere upon discovering the filthy state of the toilets at Glastonbury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The -Game- of Thrones - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The -Game- of Thrones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314106) by Anonymous. 



And who are you, the proud lord said,  
that I must squat so low?  
Only the throne of a festival,  
that's all the truth I know.

In an outdoor lat or a portaloo,  
a khazi still needs pride,  
My standards are not met, my lord,  
I'm going to shit outside.

And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
that lord of Castamere,  
But now the rains weep o'er his balls,  
without a bidet near.

Yes now the rains weep o'er his balls,  
and not a bidet near.


End file.
